Hair: Love Is All I Needed
by Lulu 7
Summary: "'Narcissa, listen, listen to me! I—do you need…er, water-' Gods, he is THICK." Written for Round Three of Fanfiction Idol 2012. Warning: this story will just sound strange if you take it seriously.


AN: Please read this with a humorous mindset.

_AN Update: _To everyone who favorited/subscribed/reviewed this story-there isn't a huge amount of you, but I published this story thinking it was absolute trash; I considered dropping out of the competition. Thank you so much for the favorable response! It means so much to me.

* * *

******Hair (Love Is All I Needed)**

* * *

white blond hair + white blond hair = white blond hair

It's true—my little baby, he has fluff like the down on a newborn chick

My little baby

My little baby

My little baby

* * *

Pain. Like no other.

"Narcissa…Narcissa, listen to me."

"_AaaRGH!"_

No one could EVER understand this pain. (You have always been a selfish child so naturally you hold your stubbornness close and refuse to admit that if you had reached out to more people [_if you had more friends_] there could be worlds of women who would have offered their own hands to you and gladly stood next to you with much more understanding than Lucius, who is simply bewildered [_and like so many men, his confusion leads to anger and helplessness_].

"Narcissa, listen, listen to me! I—do you need…er, water?"

_ Gods, he is THICK._

"I DON'T—NEED—WATER! JUST LEAVE ME _ALONE_!"

He actually makes for the door.

"_AaaRGH!"_

"Narcissa Narcissa Narcissa I can't leave you!" _he is running back _"That is to say, what do you need?"

_ I need him to shut up. _(And possibly…something else. But you have always been a proud child so naturally you do not voice your needs and refuse to admit that there are some things other people could give you [_that you want_] such as comfort and reassurance and an embrace and that one thing that you could _never, ever _ask for—heaven forbid you seem alone and/or desperate and/or _alone._

* * *

my baby.

he has the smallest, roundest nose

the clearest, greyest eyes

the rosiest, fullest lips

the softest, palest face

he is more beautiful than any other being in existence. I am sure of that.

* * *

"_Narcissa! _TELL me what you need!" _lucius is very, very panicked. he paces back and forth, brushes past the healers as if he can't see them or feel them in his path. they look quite alarmed, a little afraid_

_HE'S NOT FRIGHTENING, i want to scream. if there is one thing i have found out during our year of marriage (that still sounds weird, i'm not a married woman, am i?) it's that he is not frightening. he is proud, he is generous through breeding, he is smart, intelligent, and cunning—but he is not a violent or angry or unkind man. _

**He may change.**

_And, indeed, he is not good at giving me that one thing I would never, ever ask for—but I know he feels it nonetheless. At least, I hope so. I hope he_

"SHE'S BLEEDING!"

* * *

my darling! my precious, my angel, my beloved, my treasure.

my baby,

I would _die _for you.

* * *

Healer Jaycee had a terrified look on her face. "Mr. Malfoy… I assure you it's normal to b-bleed during childbirth—"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT'S NORMAL! SHE'S BLEEDING!" roared Lucius. "SHE—SHOULD NOT—BE BLEEDING!"

Trembling, Healer Jaycee stepped forward. She pointed her wand and muttered spells under her ragged breath.

Lucius peered intently at her work, the sounds of Narcissa's painful cries and screams having faded away to background noise. "Use the dittany," he commands, and barks some other orders as well.

"LUCIUS!"

"I'm here, Narcissa, I'm here, don't scream," the man snaps, but his hands contradict his words softly, stroking and smoothing and calming.

_ lucius…what if i don't make it?_

"Don't be silly, of course you will."

_ but if i don't, i need you to tell me._

"Tell you what?"

"Sir," says Healer Jaycee, "you're talking to yourself."

_ i need you to give me what i want._

"SIR!" shouts Healer Jaycee. "I CAN SEE THE HEAD!"

"WHAT COLOR IS THE HAIR?" shrieks Lucius Malfoy.

_the hair._

_ the hair._

_the hair._

_white blond hair + white blond hair = white blond hair_

_My little baby_

_My little baby_

_My little baby_

"_White blond, sir," replies a bewildered Healer. "It couldn't be anything else."_

* * *

Husband rushes to wife's side kneels by her bed grasps her hand pushes her hair back from her forehead brushes his lips against her cheek and whispers,

"I love you, Narcissa, so hnag in trehe dn'ot lvaee jsut psaele saty wtih me…"

I love you, Narcissa [she doesn't hear the rest]

I love you, Narcissa [the rest is just garbled noise]

_ I love you, Narcissa [the rest no longer matters]_

_because love is all I needed, and here I have it with my baby…_

_my husband shares our love, too._

* * *

Lucius coos softly at tiny Draco. Narcissa, exhausted but smiling, lies in her hospital bed.

She watches her small family with a loving eye, and laughs.

"What?" Lucius asks, distracted.

Narcissa growls playfully. "Don't ask for another kid for a long, long time."

Chuckling, Lucius says in a quite voice, "This little one is enough."


End file.
